


Equals

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [31]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Explicit Language, F/M, Fighting, all is well, fluffy end, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: You feel like Rick treats you like a child instead of his partner. Things become incredibly heated when you try and leave on a run.





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @grimes-slut!

You awake when the bed begins to shift as Rick gets up for the day. Turning over, you can’t help but admire the view as Rick pulls on his jeans before grabbing a button up, sliding his arms into the sleeves before bringing it up on his shoulders. 

“Morning,” You whisper, and Rick turns to look at you, smiling. 

“Good morning, you. I didn’t think you would be up for a while.” He teases.

“Well, you did wear me out last night,” A small smirk crosses his lips as he tucks his shirt into his jeans before grabbing his gunbelt from the dresser. 

“Where are you headed so early?” You inquire as you sit up in bed, holding the sheet up to your chest as you yawn.

“I’m going to talk to Deanna about the walkers in the quarry. We need to come up with some sort of plan. I’m taking Michonne, Maggie, and Daryl with me for ‘back-up’.” 

“I can come with you,” You offer, but he shakes his head softly.

“Why don’t you stay here with Judith?” He suggests and you nod your head at his words, trying to quell the feeling of disappointment building in your chest. 

“Alright, I’ll see you later,” Rick leans over, brushing his lips over yours softly before pulling away and walking to the door.

“Ok, love you!” You reply and he responds in kind before shutting the door behind him and leaving you to your thoughts. It frustrated you that Rick always left you out of important things. You hardly ever went out on runs and your main job was to take care of Judith. It wasn’t that you minded taking care of the little girl, she was perfect and you loved her dearly, but part of you felt like Rick didn’t treat you as his equal. 

You knew that this insecurity stemmed from the age difference between you and Rick. By now, you had to be in your early twenties and Rick was in his early forties. You didn’t have an issue with him being older than you; you just didn’t want to be treated like a child. You wanted Rick to know that he could rely on you for anything and treat you as his partner. Such a big part of his life was being the leader of your group and it felt like you were being excluded from that. 

The baby monitor on the nightstand begins to make noise as Judith lies in her bed and babbles to herself. You take that as your cue to get out of bed and tend to the child. She sits up in her bed when you open the door and reaches her arms out to you, asking to be picked up. 

You spend time with Judith all morning, playing around the house before putting her down for a nap around lunch. Carl walks in around that time and after you fix him something to eat, you ask him if he’ll watch his sister for a while, to which he agrees. 

Taking the opportunity to walk around Alexandria and get some fresh air, you notice Glenn and Tara readying a car. You run over towards them, and they smile as you approach.

“Hey, guys. You goin’ on a run?” 

“Yeah, we were supposed to be going with Nicholas, but he bailed at the last minute.” You shook your head softly at their words; you weren’t surprised. You had heard nothing but bad things about the guy since you all arrived in Alexandria. Honestly, you were surprised he was still allowed on runs after what happened with Aiden. 

“Mind if I tag along?” You ask, itching to get out of these walls. It felt like it had been ages since you’d actually done something useful. 

“Not at all, go grab your gear and we’ll leave in ten,” Glenn says and you turn to run back to the house. 

Carl is sitting in the living room reading comics, waiting for Judith to wake from her nap. He looks up as you enter the house. 

“Back so soon?” 

“I’m going on a run with Glenn and Tara, you good here?” You ask before running upstairs to your bedroom. Carl follows behind you.

“Does my dad know?” You say no as you grab your thigh holster and gun from the bedside table and your old faded baseball cap from the dresser as you head back downstairs.

“Are you gonna tell him?”

“No, we’ll be quick. Back before you even know it. Your dad won’t even care.” You reassure him as you reach down and touch the doorknob.

“See you soon, kid.” He nods and you leave, heading back towards the gate where Glenn and Tara are still waiting. 

“Ready to go?” Tara asks as you approach. 

“I was born ready!” You joke as you reach down and open the car door. A hand reaches from behind you and pushes the door closed. You turn around confused and see Rick standing behind you, his arms crossed.

“I thought I told you to stay and watch Judith?” Rick asks, his voice stern. 

“Well Carl came home early and I saw Glenn and Tara were a person short, so I volunteered. We’ll be back soon.” You say, trying to stand your ground because you know that Rick was going to try and make you stay. 

“Why don’t you hang back on this one?” 

“No. I’m going. I’ll be fine.” You can see Maggie, Michonne, and Daryl standing behind him and you can’t help but feel embarrassed by the audience. You felt like you were being scolded by a parent. 

“Yeah, Rick. You know we wouldn’t let any-“ Glenn begins to say, but Rick cuts him off with a displeased look.

“You’re not going, Y/N.” You feel your blood boil at his statement; you were so tired of being treated like a child. 

“Yes. I. Am. It’s settled.” Rick’s nostrils flare at your bold defiance of him. 

“Maggie, go with them.” He says and she nods before getting in the car and shooting you an apologetic look. They drive off and you feel so humiliated at the turn of events. 

“I can’t believe you right now,” You seethe before walking past him, back towards the house, which was more like a prison to you now than anything else. 

“Y/N-“ Rick catches your hand as you walk away. 

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” You snap, pulling your hand away from his angrily. Rick looks a bit shocked, you had never spoken to him that way before. He had no idea where all of this was coming from. 

“Look, I think its great that you want to help, but-“ 

“But what? I’m needed here? You need me to babysit some more? Fuck you, I’m done,” You don’t give him a chance to respond to your words before turning on your heel and continuing in the direction you set off in. You hear Michonne warn from the side that maybe he should leave you to cool off, but of course, he doesn’t listen. 

“Hey! You don’t talk to me like that!” Rick yells as he catches up with you again. 

“Do you even hear yourself right now? You’re my boyfriend, not my fucking father, Rick. Stop treating me like a child, I can take care of myself!” 

“Well if you wouldn’t act like a child, I wouldn’t treat you like one.” You can see both Daryl and Michonne’s expressions of shock as your hand connects with Rick’s cheek hard, making his head snap to the side. You can tell that he is furious as his hand reaches up to touch his cheek. Your palm is stinging from the force of the impact, but you don’t care. Rick moves fast and you’re caught off guard when he bends down, lifting you over his shoulder. 

“What the fuck are you doing? Put me down!” You wail, fighting him with every step as he walks to the house you share. You had never felt so humiliated in your entire life. 

“I’m not going to stand around and fucking fight with you in public,” Rick growls as he walks up the porch and opens the door. Carl and Judith stand in the kitchen; Carl looks shocked while his sister just looks at the two of you with a bored expression on her face. 

“Carl, take your sister and go over to Carol’s.” He immediately complies and Rick sets you back on the ground as the door closes behind him.

“Can we talk about this rationally now?” Rick asks, exasperated, implying that you were the one being unreasonable. 

“Fine. I am so tired of you treating me like a child. I know I’m younger than you, but why can’t you just treat me like your partner?”

“I don’t treat you like a child, I try and keep you here so you don’t have to face everything that’s out there.” 

“But it’s not just not letting me go on runs, you don’t let me help you with running this place. You place all of your trust in Michonne and Daryl. How do you think that makes me feel?” A tear falls down your cheek as you talk; you reach up and brush it away. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you felt that way. I was just trying to protect you and make your life as stress-free as possible.” You knew that the real problem here was the lack of communication about the subject between you and Rick. You should have said something a long time ago instead of letting your anger and frustration build. 

“I’m sorry, too.” You whisper as you walk forward and wrap your arms around his waist, burying your face into his chest. 

“Seems like we’re both at fault here.” He admits. 

“Looks that way,” You agree, pulling away from his shirt. You can see that your tears have soaked the material.

“How about tomorrow, we go out on a run. Just you and me? You can start going on runs more regularly and I’ll start letting you in on the decisions made around here.” You smile at his words; all you had ever wanted was to be treated as his equal. The two of you running things together, supporting each other was all you wanted. 

“Okay, and I promise that I’ll start telling you how I feel instead of bottling it up and exploding.” 

“I don’t know, you’re pretty sexy when you get angry,” He teases, making you laugh.

“Mmm, I could say the same thing about you.” You reply, leaning forward and kissing him softly. 

“I love you,” He whispers as you pull away.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
